minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch's Cauldron
|ItemSize = 6x7 units |Date Added = 31 October, 2019 |Creator = TheGrand_Wiz |Reborn Proof = Yes |Sacrifice Proof? = Yes |Effects (long) = |Cell Furnace Compatible? = Depends on the ore that was converted from |UpgradeCounter = 0 |Droprate = Ore Input |Oresize = 1x1x1 studs |Orevalue = Original ore's value x15 |BuyValue = Can’t Buy |SellValue = Can’t Sell |Original Submission Name = Halloween Pack |Date Originally Published = ??? |Original Description = wow it is pack |Merchant Event of Appearance = Halloween 2019 |Date Removed = 8 November, 2019|Reason For Removal = End of 2019 Halloween Event|Old Source = Mystery Boxes|Effect Cap = Does not accept ores from Hades' Fang or itself.|Effects = * Inserted ores have their value multiplied by x15 * Ores are output as standard size purple ores *Produces 1:2 ore}} "This mine creates spectral ore when you feed unupgraded ore into its cauldron. It will mimic the ore it's fed and grant a bonus." Overview The Witch's Cauldron is an Exotic-tier dropper that was released in the Halloween 2019 event. The Witch's Cauldron has a very unique effect in which ore can be input into the cauldron at the back. In return, the Witch's Cauldron produces 2 standard size (1^3 studs) purple ore which retains the tags, upgrade count, effects, and the value of the original ore multiplied by x15. The only exception to this rule is the Ore Tracker tag as while it does carry over, it does not properly update. As for drawbacks, this item has several. The Cauldron requires some form of elevation; a Large Conveyor Ramp works well. In addition, the Witch's Cauldron does not accept ores from Hades' Fang or The Abomination and The Daegelart. Lastly, it can only be used once no matter what. The ability to produce ore at a standard size is a give-or-take situation, it's up to the user if they want this or not. Trivia * The Witch's Cauldron is useful for shrinking ores that cannot fit into upgraders such as the Ore Winder. * Stepping into the cauldron of the mine has the ability to delete a player's body parts. * The mine's size was reduced because it was too large to be useful in most setups. * It is now impossible to loop the Witch's Cauldron to obtain E+ (This bug was fixed in the patch update on 11/6/2019.) * After the 2019 Halloween event ended, the tree color was changed to white. * It has similarities to the replicated flaming ore glitch in that ores that are on fire when put into the cauldron will not decay. * Ores that are launched into the cauldron will transfer their momentum to Cauldron ores, similar to the momentum of Yunium Mines. * In an update patch on 11/20/2019, the Witch's Cauldron can no longer be reused between resetting devices. * When a Gargantium Mine ore is processed through the Witch's Cauldron, the output ore will be treated the same way by pulsars as they would treat a normal Gargantium ore, and the ores coming from the Witch's Cauldron will be colored the same way pulsars would color Gargantium ores when upgrading them. * The Witches Cauldron also does not accept ores produced by: The Daegleart or The Abomination * When using the Virtual Enhancer, removing the Witch's Cauldron will still upgrade the ore. Category:Exotic Category:Halloween Event 2019 Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Large Category:Dropper Category:Furnace Category:Sacrifice-Proof Category:Lethal Category:Currently unobtainable Category:Mingrader Category:0 Upgrade Counter Category:Miner's Haven Submission